Denim Mind
by Ronin Karma
Summary: In this sequel to Crimson Mind, an old enemy of Mobius has resurfaced, it maybe GUN's oppurtunity to capture him or kill him to prevent more harm. A government group then takes over GUN which complicates the whole situation.
1. Indignant Situation

Chapter 1

Indignant Situation

A group of humans and mobians sat around a table. They snuffed cocaine up their noses and injected themselves with heroin. In the bedroom, four people filled the room with cannabis smoke. Used and broken bongs lied on the floor. Another four were in the bathroom placing drugs in duffel bags. Loud music blared all over the apartment. One of them was about to open the main door until it was rammed by SWAT squad led by Bunnie Rabbot. The four in the bathroom were each shot in the leg and restrained. Another four were restrained and five were killed.

The mission was a success; just as the squad was about to leave, an explosion blasted from behind. It almost spread out and came far as two apartment rooms. The block they searched was completely incinerated. Some of the drug traffickers were injured and one or two were killed.

* * *

Abraham Tower was in the car park exiting his car and heading to GUN HQ. He spots a soldier coming towards him, he was walking very strangely. Just before Tower said a word, the soldier drops dead. Tower checked his pulse, no response. Another soldier came and witnessed the situation.

"Call the paramedics!" shouted Commander Tower.

"Right away sir!" startled the soldier. He radioed in the situation with his headset.

* * *

In the medical area, Horatio Quack examines the patient. He was more surprised than he thought. He had seen the diagnosis which caught his eye, this is new for him. Tower was waiting for him to say a word. "He's very lucky."

"The cause?" asked Tower.

"Good thing you were first on the scene otherwise he would have died from an OD; it's caused by a mix of heroin, ecstasy and morphine."

"Ridenburgh is one of the best soldiers how could he take narcotics?"

"He digested them without noticing it," said a voice.

Tower and Horatio turned their heads to the door, there was Hershey walking into the room. She had long hair coming down her back and was wearing a spy suit. Tower handed seen her for a long time. "Greetings Agent Hershey."

"Nice to see you again Abraham," said Hershey. "I have some people who might be of any assistance."

Phil Peters and Sir Charles Hedgehog entered the room. They just came out of a council meeting. Hershey explained that the reason for them coming here is to assist them. Hershey took out a handheld hologram and a figure appeared on it with his profile. She explained it's an old enemy who's back by the name of Theobald Williams. An echidna who became a notorious drug and arms trafficker. He worked with Mina Mongoose's father while he smuggled artefacts he didn't tell Mongoose what he really was because once he told him he wouldn't be using him to his advantage in secretly giving out weapons and narcotics without anybody suspecting it. He's on GUN's most wanted list and it has been four months since they attempted to catch him. Phil Peters did research on him and was surprised by Williams' appearance. He had green stripes on his dreadlocks, tattoos on his chest and back, small scars on his face and hazel eyes. There's one thing that bothered Peters. "Didn't he join the Dark Legion?"

"For 6 months," answered Hershey. "He left to create his own crime ring."

Tower knew the problems that could arise if Theobald made a single move. He had encountered threats before but not from an old foe.

"I bet the media will go on overload if this information leaks," worried Peters.

Sir Charles agreed. "At the moment he is still at large and will create chaos."

Hershey looked at Commander Tower and asked him if he has any ideas. All he said was this sentence. "I believe I know the right person or persons who will give us a helping hand."


	2. Incoming Force

Chapter 2

Incoming Force

An alarm blared across the room, a familiar face opened his eyes and sat up straight on his bed. He rubbed his face to wake himself. He looked around the room almost as though he doesn't know here he is. He slapped his palm on the clock and the alarm stopped. The person in bed was Anthony Benedict. He got out of bed, took a shower and put on some clean clothes. While having breakfast, the doorbell rang. He went to the door and standing in front of him is Hershey. "Hi, Anthony."

"Welcome," greeted Anthony.

Hershey hadn't been to Anthony's house, not even once. After the hijacking of the subway train, cruise liner and jet; Anthony and Nazo were given a huge cash settlement. They got the opportunity to refurnish their living spaces. Anthony carried his cup of Mocha Latte he made earlier to the table and Hershey took a seat. "Glad you're looking well."

"Same with you," smiled Anthony.

They first met each other a month ago. She wanted to know more about the person who helped brought an end to the hijackings. Even though he didn't do much but he and Nazo managed to track down the mastermind behind it. From there on, they developed a kindred relationship. Hershey became an agent of GUN after Williams' attack at Knothole. Even though Williams is a drug and arms trafficker, he's also responsible for some of the attacks on Mobius.

"I'm guessing you came here to tell me that I have an assignment," pondered Anthony.

Hershey was surprised that Anthony already figured it out. "Yes you do. And how's Nazo?"

"He's doing excellent. After the triple hijacking both he and I received a huge cash settlement and a promotion."

The two got up and headed out the front door, they were still talking. They were talking about their experiences working for GUN. They try to amaze each other and they weren't even trying. They headed for Hershey's car which was a Range Rover; they were just about 2 metres away from it and the vehicle burst into a ball of fire. It lifted off the ground for a second, Hershey and Anthony flew back and landed on the grass. Some of the neighbours were startled from the noise and one of them called 911. Hershey now knew that Williams isn't playing fun with anyone. She along with Anthony headed to GUN headquarters, there's no time to figure out what just happened.

* * *

There's a harbour near the beach, the main building is newly built. The rest of it is over 40 years old. A middle-aged raccoon walked into an office and in it is Theobald Williams. He was sitting in a desk preparing to ship some cannabis. The raccoon leaned towards him with a straight look. "The boat's on its way. If all goes well, the stash will be shipped to Albion."

"Good to here," said Williams.

"By the way, that GUN agent survived the explosion."

"A problem with the explosive?"

Williams used to be a wiz in chemistry when he was in high school. He made an explosive by using bleach, bicarbonate of soda, kerosene and a thermos flask.

"There was a slight time delay. The vehicle exploded as soon as the two agent headed towards the Range Rover," explained Ainsley.

Williams got to his feet and walked past Ainsley. "Time for a little chat."

Ainsley followed Williams into another room where other members of his group. His eyes focused on a rabbit who's at a table with other 4 people. "Mr. Fuller, making another timer?"

"Since the last one was piece of shit I thought of doing another one," said Fuller.

"Nice," smiled Theobald. "Can I look?"

Fuller let Williams come closer and he was grabbed by the chest, pulled up and Williams drew out a hypodermic needle containing toxic liquid. The tip was 4mm close to Fuller's eye. He didn't move his eye as it may scratch against the tip of the needle. Williams has a furious look on his face. "You realised that any mishap which may jeopardise a vital mission can have serious consequences."

Fuller didn't move his head, he was already filled with fear. Williams continued talking. "You already know what happens if a type of mission was a complete failure."

"Noted," gulped Fuller.

Williams slowly grew a smile. "Now you know."

Williams threw the needle away from Fuller and jabbed it into the chest of a terrorist next to him. He dropped to the ground like a boulder. Williams walked away without saying another word. Ainsley looked at his watch and ran towards another door. Nobody became suspicious on why he ran.


	3. Another Day in Paradise

Chapter 3

Another Day in Paradise

Anthony took his car and Hershey hopped in. The drove to GUN headquarters, Hershey thought of something. "Somebody wanted me dead."

"You were lucky," agreed Anthony. "After your car exploded I found this."

He took out a half-burned box, it had wires and LED light. "You were being watched. Williams knew you were on the case and thought of taking you out of the equation."

"How did you know about Theobald Williams?" asked Hershey.

"Saw him on the news 6 months ago. It was on about him being involved in the assassination of Emerl."

A bullet flew and hit the rear view mirror. An SUV was speeding behind them. Anthony slammed on the pedal and reached 80mph. They were nearly at GUN, Hershey fired at the SUV. Anthony steered into a corner, the driver tried to ram them but he received a head shot from Hershey. The SUV crashed into a mail box and into a wall. GUN soldiers ran out and aimed their guns at the vehicle. A fox and turtle climbed out looking injured and weak. The soldier told them to freeze and the fox fired at him. Another soldier fired at the fox, killing him. Two soldiers leaped from behind and restrained the turtle.

* * *

Commander Tower watched the turtle being interrogated, it's an unpleasant experience. He's being interrogated by two GUN agents, Saoirse & Cian, the first dragons to become members of GUN. Unlike Dulcy, the way they look is more close to what people predicted in mythology. Cian has the appearance of a Japanese dragon and Saoirse has the look of a European dragon. They have been partners for 6 months, they had some ups and downs and argued a few times like any two agents who were partnered together.

During the interrogation, it was revealed that they were planning to kill Hershey because the turtle said that she dug deep into their operations. The turtle going by the name of Harold Kish, was very uncooperative until Cian & Saoirse made him speak by activating a white noise machine. It was revealed that Kish had a mental illness which caused him to be weakened by white noise. He escaped from a mental institute before he was fully cured. While hearing the white noise he started to hallucinate. He tried to fight it but he was weaker than last time it happened. He pleaded them to stop and the two dragons turned off the machine. Harold took some deep breathes and started talking. "I was given the task to keep a close eye out to see if the plan worked."

"Killing Hershey?" asked Saoirse.

"You got it."

"It says on your criminal record that you used to work for another crime boss before Williams," amazed Cian.

Harold rolled his eyes backwards. He told them he used work for an underground mafia boss. After he got killed Harold went into hiding for 6 months until he was recruited by Williams. Tower made a tiresome sigh, he doesn't know what he's supposed to feel. He turned to Peters hoping he has any suggestions. Peters said one sentence, "We could use some more help."

Tower had an idea zapping into his head. "And I know who that person is."

* * *

Nazo was in a bedroom of a house which was populated by arms dealers. His job was to apprehend the leader's plans who's shipping multi-range missiles to Soleanna. The house is in a neighbourhood near Station Square. The gang is nailing crates containing the missiles shut and labelling them. There were three of them talking about the drug group who were iced by Bunnie Rabbot. It appears the gang were part of Williams' nemesis' group. The leader came towards Nazo who was examining the blueprints. "Hope your ready cause the moment we ship the goods, Soleanna will be dropping to its knees."

Nazo pressed a button on his earpiece and whispered. "Ingrum's gang is ready ship the WMDs."

A SWAT team surrounded the house the leader spoke in his earpiece. "Prepare for break in."

A doorbell was heard, the gang halted for a moment. One of them walked to the front door and looked in the peephole. "Who is it?"

"It's the pizza delivery man," said the person.

The person was dressed in uniform of a fictional pizzeria. "It costs you 9.80 mobiums."

The member reached into his pocket and took out a handful of money and opened the door. He gives the delivery man the money. "Where's my tip?"

The member slowly reached his gun. "I have it right-"

The pizza delivery man drew his gun from the pizza box and gives him a head shot. The gang heard the shot and armed themselves. The SWAT team burst in and fired. Each of the gang members fired and got shot. The leader was faced at gunpoint, the person revealed to be Nazo. "Would have guessed you're a fucking double agent."

"The thing I love doing," smiled Nazo.

Nazo pulled the trigger killing the leader. The SWAT team leader radioed in confirming that the mission was a success. He told Nazo that he's needed at GUN.


	4. Ready for an Initiation

Chapter 4

Ready for an Initiation

Nazo sped towards GUN HQ. The wind was no match for his unbelievable pace. He headed towards the command centre where Anthony and Hershey are. He hasn't seen Anthony for a long time. He embraced him almost as though they were a family. He looked at Hershey and the two shook hands. "Glad we meet at last."

"I was so hoping to meet the other GUN hedgehog who foiled the transport hijackings. Of course I know the others helped and some law abiding citizens."

Nazo had his eyes half-closed on the last sentence, Hershey quickly retracted. "Stupid of me, I was supposed to say Mobius' very own guardians."

Hershey thought she made Nazo pissed but the look on his face was the complete opposite. He had the face of a person who said all is forgiven. She breathed a sigh of relieve. Commander Tower entered along with Cian and Saoirse. Rather than saluting as usual, they embraced which Nazo found very awkward. Anthony found embarrassing even though he was embraced as well. "We got an assignment right now!"

He didn't think before he interrupted the warm welcome, knowing that public enemy number one is on the loose. They quickly heard Anthony's words and got they act together. Commander Tower wiped his uniform with his hands and stood straight. "Now that everybody's here."

"The mission's a success," interrupted Nazo.

"Excellent," smiled Tower.

"Anything else?" Hershey asked curiously.

"One of the smugglers mentioned the drug gang Bunnie took out," continued Nazo. "They used to work for Theobald Williams."

"That's right," said Cian. "They left Williams' crime ring to make their own crime syndicate."

"And it was short-lived," concluded Saoirse. "And Kish used to work for him."

"How's Mina, Tikal, Amy & Sally?" asked Hershey.

"They're doing great," replied Anthony. "They're getting on with their normal lives."

"And Rouge?"

"In the middle of a mission. She has to prevent a jewel heist. It was an assignment she couldn't refuse."

Tower looked at the two dragons. "Care to shed light on the interrogation?"

Saoirse already mentioned that Harold Kish used to work for Williams. She thought the situation is completely useless after Kish told them what they knew in the first place. However she managed to find something useful after the interrogation. "It wasn't easy getting those words out of Kish. He said that the explosives used in the building during the taking of the subway train, cruise liner and aircraft were designed and made by Williams."

"It's almost as though Williams was working for High Man," said Cian.

"It looks as though there's an anonymous mobian working for the bad guys," said a voice.

They turned around and saw Rouge standing in the doorway. Holding in her hand is a sapphire which was her reward for completing the mission. Right behind her was Bunnie Rabbot who also came back from an assignment. Tower filled in on the situation since there's no time to make a welcome back routine. "Better get on with it and hopefully, our target Theobald Williams has come out of hiding and planning his next attack and/or deal."

"He's now doing double duty?" remarked Saoirse.

"First time we heard of a multitasker," surprised Cian.

"Williams does do multiple things on the same day," said Tower. "And somebody not working for GUN or Williams is playing both sides for idiots."

* * *

A seal walked to the room where Kish was being held. He slammed the door behind him as soon as he entered the room. Kish was relieved to see him. "Oh thank God Joplin...You came here to kill me?"

"Absolutely," Joplin answered. "Your job hasn't been successful and the boss dislikes failure."

"I think he _hates_ failure. It's like him to say those words."

"Like you about him."

Joplin fired a bullet at Kish, his mistake was not equipping a silencer. The noise was heard outside the interrogation room. Nazo, Saoirse, Cian and Anthony rushed to find where the noise was. Joplin ran towards the entrance and headed towards a vehicle. Anthony fired his gun which made Joplin trip in front of a speeding bus. The bus hit the brakes but it didn't stop in time Joplin flew a few feet and landed on the other side of the road. A sports car collided with Joplin Anthony and Nazo ran towards Joplin's injured body. He was struggling to breathe.

* * *

Williams and his group have entered a building via emergency exit. The place they entered is a warehouse, inside it was filled with numerous equipment used. It was used by Theobald during his acts of terrorism.


	5. Chaos Ensues

Chapter 5

Chaos Ensues

The equipment in the warehouse was stolen months ago. They were kept under surveillance ever since. They were turned on instantly by Williams' henchmen, they stored stock including drugs and weapons. Numerous computers were activated one after another. They were about to man their stations until one of them named Gar, a cat whose fur is the colour of the setting sun, walked to Williams. "You think coming here would be a good idea?"

"You know that a super-efficient security system has been installed," interrupted Ferdinand.

Ferdinand is a quiet-type person who doesn't do things for the sake of excitement. He's not like any of the terrorist working for Williams, he goes by with his own rules. Nobody has suspected on what he's been doing. He went to the TV screens which showed the interior of the building where the explosives were made and one of the hideouts Williams set up, it was the same one in the harbour. Williams commanded everybody to carry out assignments he made, Gar went with one group and Ferdinand went with the other. Williams stayed where he is to monitor the progress.

* * *

At the Council of Acorn, the members were starting to worry after learning that Theobald Williams is back. They were more under pressure than when the jet, subway train and cruise ship were hijacked. Rotor and Sir Charles were in fear the most. Sir Charles said that chaos will rise as long as Theobald Williams continues to terrorise Mobius, everybody will go in a state of panic. Dylan made a somewhat mediocre statement. "GUN are going to catch Williams as long as we are strong, we're unbeatable."

"This is a council, not a motion picture," angered Phil Peters.

"Sorry, it's just that every time I think of him he drives me mad."

Rotor attempted to calm him. "Do not let him push your buttons, I used to have the same problems as you have before."

"He's right," agreed Rosemary Prower. "We cannot be distracted to our hatred. What matters is the situation we're in."

Sir Charles agreed with the statement. Years ago when Theobald Williams first came on the scene, they thought he was just another bully in the playground. But when they heard of the bombing of Knothole, they almost went in a state of panic. They felt like they were responsible for not stepping in and resolving the crisis. They hoped not to make the same error twice. Sir Charles relaxed in his seat and just as he was about to continue, the doors burst wide open and Scourge dashed in, panting.

"Scourge!" exclaimed Rotor. "What seems to be the problem?"

"One of Williams' gangs drugged the water supply and it's about to hit civilisation!" Scourge screamed.

Scourge became part of GUN after the Knothole Bombings. The explosives contained material which can neutralise chaos energy and can leave its victims weakened. He was caught in the blast which drained his energy, he was hospitalized for 35 days. He was told that his power has been wiped clean. Scourge was later given the opportunity to become a GUN agent. He accepted it and enlisted after he recovered. It took him a very long time to getting do mission without his powers. He thought killing Williams will ease his wrath before or after his powers are back.

The council members were in shock and Phil and Sir Charles were worried.

* * *

A hazmat vehicle sped towards the water plant and people in hazmat suits got out in a quick pace. They entered and examined the place, one of the soldiers ran to the main control system and examined the readings. The lights are all read and warning messages appeared. He looked at one of the screens which displayed biological micro-organism in one of the water the pipes. He radioed in and commanded to neutralise the bio-weapon.

The team brought out a large container, it was a cylinder with warning logos on it including the toxic warning. Once inside, they came to the main pipe, opened it and released the neutralizer. The soldier in the control room watched the bio-weapon being terminated. He radioed in that the bio-weapon is destroyed, but just as he was about to leave he saw a bomb near on the ground floor. He contacted the bomb squad, he was almost paralyzed in fear.

The bomb squad came in and secured the bomb. The bomb expert examined it, it had 4 tubes which make up a deadly concoction of huge a fiery ball. He disabled the trigger and then rerouted the wires. He explained that the bomb is impossible to defuse but can be delayed. The bomb was escorted out and thrown in a nearby river. The water went up in the air and plummeted with a huge splash.

* * *

Horatio Quack examines Joplin, he's in critical condition. Saoirse and Cian were wondering how Joplin is doing. Dr. Quack had that expression which says it's not going to end well. "He won't be able to live after that accident."

Commander Tower tried to be calm but the stress of finding Williams is tearing him from the inside. An agent walked towards him and gave him vital information. "There was a bio-weapon discovered at a water planet and a bomb was diffused at the same location."

"Did you find out it was Williams' doing?" asked Tower.

"We're unsure at the moment, the bomb was immediately activated once the bioweapon was destroyed."

"Well agent, what you were witnessing was just the beginning."


	6. Foreshadowing

Chapter 6

Foreshadowing

Cian and Saoirse are now in their office, they were researching on the Triple Hijack Incident. Giving the name on the event of the taking of a subway, liner and aircraft on the same day isn't an easy task especially the media. They're working in the same room because they're a couple.

They first met during a mission 8 months ago, they weren't partners at the time just complete strangers. Cian's assignment was to kill one of Theobald Williams' gangs and Saoirse's assignment was to retrieve one of the bombs Williams was working on. By the time their cover was blown they got each other's backs while bullets flew all over the place. After they completed their tasks, two surviving members of Williams' gang were about to fire at them until the two dragons spun around and gave each of them a head shot. That's when they fell in love and worked together ever since.

"During the event," stated Cian. "One of the terrorists who took over the train managed to sneak out and raped Fiona Fox."

"He found an emergency exit and he had training in stealth," said Saoirse.

"Remember the time you had to hack into Belak Inc.'s mainframe and suddenly caught a virus?"

"And you gave me the software to eliminate it right after the attack."

Belak Inc. was a company that was under suspicion of creating genetic experiments even though they were a pharmacist group. It was later infiltrated by Rouge who retrieved a sample from their lab to prove that they were dirty. It was also revealed that the pharmacy's CEO was Crimson Cobra, an enemy of the Chaotix Crew. He was on the run when his company was infiltrated. A few days later after they found him, he committed suicide by putting a gun to his head and pulled the trigger. His multiple-chain of pharmacies was immediately closed down and the company's stock plummeted and all assets were funded to GUN.

"You know what's weird?" asked Saoirse. "The bombs set up during the hijackings were somehow bought from Williams."

"You're probably right," agreed Cian.

* * *

They headed to the evidence room and found a box containing the defused bombs. The vials containing Lasseter have been removed so it wouldn't be released in case of accident or vandalism. The vials containing Lasseter were terminated after creating 4 neutralisers, the scientists were uncertain which one was successful.

"Why the hell would they place an empty bomb in an evidence are?" questioned Cian.

"Mostly thanks to the economic change," answered Saoirse.

After the death of Lionel Amadeus Argonich and the events during that time, the economy of Station Square plummeted at an almost fast rate.

Cian spotted a computer, he ran to it and entered his name and password. He came across a section which reads _RESTRICTED! AUTHORISED PERSONEL ONLY_. He was a bit worried that he'll be in hot water if he accessed restricted information.

Saoirse came to him and saw what he was about to do. He didn't enter the restricted section just yet, he has to enter a sequence of numbers. Saoirse was baffled by the request. "That's different than what we thought."

They thought for a minute, and thought of a suggestion. They entered 9723149825044826170. A selection of files appeared on screen. Unlike pictures of folders, they're logos of numerous organisations; Belak Inc., Ren Dorsel, Qenatia Org, Lene Farr and Golgen ltd.

"Those are the companies that GUN exposed for committing crimes!" shocked Saoirse.

"Somebody from GUN must be working for Williams," suggested Cian.

Cian's phone started to ring and he answered it. "What is it?"

He was talking to some person who isn't working for GUN. He asked the person what is doing at this part of the day. The voice on the phone said that there's a double agent working for both sides for idiots. Cian told it to Saoirse she suggested that they should tell Commander Tower. Cian thanked the person on the phone for the information and they ran out of the room.

* * *

The person who contacted Cian is in the same warehouse where Theobald Williams is located. He was calling him from his Bluetooth headset. It was a crow named Kes, a slick smart-ass who knows how to make people gullible. His use of words never ceases to fail whenever he's chosen to persuade people to believe every word he spoke.

He looked behind him and saw Williams walking out of the warehouse. He walked slowly towards the door. Just before he could open it, Williams bumped into him. "Excuse me."

Kes was confused for a second and went back to his post. Unknown to anybody, Rouge is spying from above with a listening device and a video recorder. A confirmed match appeared on the screen of the video surveillance. She pressed a button on her earphone. "I located Williams, he's at the Knute Warehouse."

"Excellent job," said Aleena.

After the hijackings, Aleena resigned from monitoring public transport after given the opportunity to work for GUN. She didn't know whether she would join or not, they said she'll be given a large salary and a bonus for giving information on the hijackings, even though she didn't do anything other than telling them what was going on at the time.

"I've done research and it shows that the warehouse was used to store car parts," continued Aleena. "It was closed down due to an economic change."

"It's too soon to infiltrate and capture Williams at this time," said Rouge. "Who knows how much heat he's packing."

"Good idea. I'll report this to Commander Tower and get back to you ASAP."

They hang up and Rouge's computer vibrated. There was no sound so her cover won't be blown. She pressed a button and a camera feed appeared displaying the gang in the building at the docks. "Who sent this and are those guys working for Williams as well?"

"They're planning another disastrous mayhem," said a familiar voice.

Rouge turned around and her eyes widened open. Standing in front of her was Mina Mongoose, well-dressed and smiling at her. She was glad to meet Rouge once again.


	7. Reprise

Chapter 7

Reprise

Mina's clothes were similar to GUN's uniform. The exception is that she's wearing black pants, fingerless gloves, light jacket with pockets on the front, dark grey sneakers which aren't available in any store, and an earphone in her left ear. She stood there, smiling.

Rouge was amazed to see her join GUN "Mina, what a surprise!"

"I knew you would say that," smiled Mina.

"When did you join GUN?"

"Six months ago."

"How's it going for you?"

"Excellent, I haven't had this experience in my entire life."

Mina told Rouge about her experiences. She along with Tikal joined GUN. For the same reason as Aleena. They both offered the same position as Rouge because they worked with her while rescuing Elias Acorn. Just like Anthony and Nazo she passed all her final exams with flying colours. "I met Anthony and Nazo."

"How were they working out?" asked Rouge.

"Not great, they were under pressure when the new boys came in."

"New boys?"

"Yeah, I've told that Saoirse, Cian, Anthony and Nazo were taken off the case. Commander Tower told them they were this close to capturing Williams but the man behind this group ignored every single word."

"Who the fuck would do that?"

"Its group name Rejoice. They're a controversial group who were infamous for taking over operations from the army, cops etc."

"Anything else?"

"Yeah, a guy named Ridenburgh died in the hospital bed. Dr. Horatio said that the drugs he took were in triple doses."

Rouge slowly equipped her silencer on her pistol. Ferdinand walked out of the building carrying a duffle bag. Rouge stood to her feet in anger. "Fuck this!"

She aimed her gun towards the ground and fired. The bullet went through Ferdinand's head and out the jaw. All that is left is his lifeless body and a pool of blood with brain matter.

* * *

Phil Peters was in his office with Sir Charles, he wasn't pleased on what he and the council did. He's under pressure so much, that it gives him a headache. "I never thought we will regret what we did."

"It's not your fault," said Sir Charles.

"They came in unannounced. The leader said they want to _finish what they started _and the only explanation we got was that they want to finish the job thinking that GUN is on a snail's pace."

"And we agreed to let Rejoice to take over the assignment on the capture or elimination of Theobald Williams."

"It's almost as though they were more powerful than us."

"Well sadly, they have been declared as a government body so there's nothing we can't do."

"You can't say that!"

Sir Charles was surprised after hearing Phil's sentence. He thought it was going to be an insult for a second. He was so nervous on how GUN was doing now that Rejoice took over. He told to disavow all knowledge of Rejoice taking over GUN. What he doesn't know is that Phil Peters didn't bother as this might have a negative outcome of their decision.

Sir Charles asked Phil Peters something he never thought of asking. "Do you think you might um..."assist" the fate of Williams?"

"That will be possible," Phil responded. "Another thing you should know is that Rejoice may be good on taking over the scene of a hostile situation, but they're awful on surveillance."

He draws a tracking device the size of a garden pea. Sir Charles was amazed. "You weren't joking on the whole _watch your back_ thing."

* * *

A man in uniform walked down the hall who's about to enter Peters' office, he's a member of Rejoice. A gun drew to his head, the holder of the Walther P99 was Fuller. "I believe you have an appointment with Williams' co-assistant."

He takes the man's gun and the man grabbed Fuller's arm was about to throw him over his head. Fuller slammed his foot on the man's leg near the knee weakening him. He grabbed the man's uniform near his name tag: Lt. Waters. He slammed Waters face first onto the wall with the Walther P99 pointing to his head. Waters struggled to free himself but Fuller was stronger than him. "There's no point in releasing from my strength."

"How did you manage to slip pass without us noticing?" asked Waters. He was feeling the pain more than he can handle.

"Didn't you know? Williams is a fine man on being sneaky. And the surveillance equipment is outdated in our standards."

"We weren't told by that."

"That's the reason why your group became controversial. Lack of information can cause the wrong actions. You never even try to go deeper into further investigation. Ever since the economy collapse your group got the upper hand, taking over government groups to earn a quick Mobium."

"Our job is to take down threats to Mobius-"

"And prove that there are flaws and no strengths in people the public can trust."

"You're bluffing!"

Fuller made Waters closer to Peter's office with the gun pointing to his head "I wouldn't think so mister."

They burst open the door making Sir Charles and Phil Peters jump out of their seats. Phil pulled out his gun and fired. He gave Fuller a head shot after Fuller fired a bullet in Waters' head. The two bodies dropped to the floor in a huge thud. Peters searched Fuller's body and took out his PDA. He looked at his schedule, he found something that shocked him. "Sir Charles you better look at this!"

Sir Charles ran to him and looked at the PDA and has the same reaction as Peters. Dylan and Penelope Platypus ran towards them and asked them what just happened. Phil told them that Williams is planning his next move. The schedule on the PDA read: **PLANT AND DETONATE BOMBS IN NEW MOBOTROPOLIS. **

* * *

Scourge and his team have been dispatched to New Mobotropolis in search of the bombs. Vehicles started speeding down the streets. Scourge was in an SUV designed to resist explosions. He's speaking to Aleena via radio. "I'm heading towards Einklein Street, gimme the info on the bombs."

Aleena scanned through the computer and blueprints appeared on screen. "They aren't as the same as the Lassenter bombs."

"They aren't biological weapons," Scourge concluded.

"Exactly."

Scourge stopped at the location of the first bomb, summoning the bomb squad.


	8. The Result Instead of the Conclusion

Chapter 8

The Result Instead of the Conclusion

Scourge looked at the building, it was the same location where Bunnie and SWAT took out the drug ring. He remembered that this was the place where he survived an attempted genocide. He felt like he was drenched with liquid oxygen. He controlled himself and radioed Aleena. "Is the bomb in that building?"

"Fourth floor," answered Aleena. "Also the bombs are chemical, it must the work of Williams."

The squad entered the building, Scourge suddenly noticed a fuse box with four boxes of wires sticking out. There's a violet cable coming towards the building. He pressed the button on the radio and spoke at the top of his voice. "Get outta there! It's a setup!"

By the time the commander heard Scourge's words, the fuse box exploded into flames causing the violet cable which turns out to be a fuse to ignite. After the lights blew out, the SWAT team were about to continue moving forward. A large explosion annihilated the entire building creating a shockwave. Scourge managed to stay on his feet without falling over. The surrounding buildings were half-totalled and caused a state of panic.

A figure wearing Rejoice's uniform witnessed the whole thing. He was unable to think or figure out what he and the other people from Rejoice have an idea who are they targeting.

* * *

Nazo is in his house with Anthony, they were ungrateful after Rejoice took over GUN. The government body ignored all the events during the hijackings and any person who's involved. Anthony was so frustrated that he looked like he was about to go on a killing spree. "How could a government body take over and reassigned us just as we were this close to getting Theobald Williams?"

Nazo was on the phone with Aleena. "And the fact that a SWAT team was killed in a chemical bomb explosion."

"Does she know that we got kicked out of the operation?"

"Everybody at GUN does. They were right, Rejoice is controversial."

Nazo continued talking on the phone. "Any word on Hershey?"

"Last time I checked she said she was going to meet Phil Peters," Aleena answered.

"What for?"

"To talk about Rejoice and asking for background information on them."

Anthony and Nazo heard a knock on the door and the answered it. Hershey was on the front door.

"Hershey, weren't you supposed to be with Peters?" asked Nazo.

"Change in plans after one of Williams' men came in with a member of Rejoice and cost them their lives."

"Is Peters alive?"

"He managed to kill the guy but the Rejoice guy got the axe."

Anthony can see Saoirse and Cian in the SUV. "You want us to come with you?"

"I'm afraid so."

* * *

They drove to Commander Tower's mansion, they were invited to dinner. The place was heavily guarded with tight security.

While eating, Abraham Tower told the others that Cian and Saoirse were in charge of the capturing or eliminating Williams. Hershey was most surprised. "Why would Rejoice do that?"

"We were told that we had more experience in the... um...handling the threat...scenario?" wondered Cian.

"They meant _on the field_ experience," explained Saoirse.

Hershey was puzzled. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"They didn't tell us," said Saoirse.

"They like to keep things incognito," said Cian.

Nazo asked the two dragons how did the two met. Cian told them that the met during an assignment. "We became closer ever since and the rest is history."

The dragons held hands together, it looked as though they're married. Tower got out of his seat and told Anthony and Nazo that he needs to speak to them. Nazo and Anthony followed Tower to his office.

* * *

"Rouge killed Ferdinand one of Williams' men," said Tower.

"And you're saying this how come?" wondered Anthony.

"The bag Ferdinand was carrying contained files on every person working for GUN."

"Does Cian and Saoirse know about it?"

"Not that I know of."

"How did Williams get his hands on those files?" asked Nazo.

"From what I have been told somebody is working both sides for idiots," said Tower. He wasn't afraid to show his nervousness on the two.

"Does Rejoice know?" asked Nazo.

"They want have no knowledge of it," Tower said in an ashamed way. "There's another thing I must mention, remember that drug ring Bunnie Rabbot managed to bust?"

Nazo and Anthony remembered it very clearly, Tower continues to talk. "They used to work for Williams and working for the person who's playing both sides yet still being neutral."

Anthony figured out a theory. "He was gonna use them so he could let it all blame on Williams?"

"That might be possible," said Nazo.

Tower happens to be under pressure from what's happening. "After Ridenburgh died, Williams' henchmen were picked off one by one."

"Rouge killed one of them," reminded Nazo.

"Right thanks." All the stuff was going to his head that it's hard for him to control himself.

Anthony had one thing on his mind which thought might need an immediate answer. "What has this got to do with Rejoice?"

"When they were first introduced to the world, nobody took them seriously since the world has enough problems for a long time."

"You're saying that Rejoice wants to catch Williams they're way without seeing the consequences?" thought Nazo.

"Looks that way. As of now, all we can hope is that our undercover agent Kes gives us the scoop."

Not far from the building, a helicopter slowly flew towards them. Saoirse, Cian and Hershey heard the rotating blades approaching. When they spotted it, they caught a glimpse of the pilot: it was Ainsley. A rotating machine gun popped out from the bottom and fired. The three quickly flipped the table and used it for cover. They found machine guns attached to the table, so they used it eliminated the chopper.

Tower, Anthony and Nazo heard the gun fire. Tower activated an alarm on his desk which deploys reinforcements. GUN vehicles sped towards Tower's mansion, they didn't bother bring in a helicopter unless it's a huge threat like a hostage takeover or a rescue mission.

Nazo and Anthony ran out of the office and headed towards the dining room. As they entered the place was almost totalled. Nearly the entire table has been riddled with bullet holes. Nazo and Anthony signalled them to head for the door. The dashed towards them while helicopter fired at them.

"How the fuck did they know on Commander Tower's location?" panted Hershey.

"Must be the double-side working Mr. X," suggested Cian.

"Yet he's the one preventing us from getting to Williams," angered Saoirse.

GUN vehicles used their guns to bring down the helicopter yet it manages to avoid every shot. For instance, one of the vehicles fired a rocket and the helicopter swayed to the left and lowered near the trees. Some of the trees were turned into standing fire sticks. The helicopter fired rounds at the vehicles, they're bulletproof.

Ainsley was a skilled pilot in the air force he flew every single helicopter there is. He got discharged for disobedience, he always heads for a different vehicle instead of one chosen for him. He was also discharged for conduct unbecoming.

Surprisingly a limousine drove onto the driveway almost as though it's just a normal day and nothing's happening. The driver got out and opened the passenger door, out came Bernard McOulen. A human in his early forties, wearing a uniform similar to Commander Tower's, except that the colours are navy blue and white.

He entered the mansion along with two Rejoice agents. He enter Commander Tower's office. He wasn't impressed with the situation of having a helicopter destroying nearly half of the building. Tower was surprised to see him. "Bernard McOulen? This isn't the time for a visit, there's a huge crisis on my hands."

"And it isn't doing well," said McOulen.

"We all be dead if that helicopter keeps blasting us," panted Tower.

"You still haven't managed to decide the fate of Theobald Williams," ignored McOulen.

"This isn't the time to talk about that!"

A blast of fire shook the entire office from Ainsley's firepower. Tower moved 4 inches while McOulen and his bodyguards flew towards a book shelf. Tower was trained to withstand explosions near and far. McOulen on the other hand didn't, he never thought of a hostile situation like he's in at the moment.

Ainsley fired multiple bullets around the south side of the mansion where Tower's men were. They were using rocket launchers and sniper rifles. Ainsley managed to dodge the rockets and as the bullets, the glass was bulletproof. Ainsley fired more rockets and all of Tower's men were blown away along with rubble, glass and furniture. Saoirse and Cian ran outside and attempted to fire at Ainsley. They immediately ducked when the machine gun fired at them.

Tower and McOulen got to his feet, McOulen wasn't too happy. "Commander Tower, it appears our meeting will have to wait."

Tower was relieved that he finally got the point. What Bernard McOulen was going to say next will shock him. "When GUN is wiped off the planet."

He was about to enter his limo when Ainsley fired a rocket thinking it was Commander Abraham Tower. The bodyguards and McOulen were flown at a fast rate and landed on the lawn hard. Saoirse and Cian witnessed it and were delighted that it happened on the inside. They were fucking pissed when Rejoice came in and took over GUN. McOulen radioed in Rejoice to send artillery.


	9. What Happens Now?

Chapter 9

What Happens Now?

At the warehouse, Williams managed to pick up the radio transmission thanks to Kes' ability in modifying electronic equipment. He came up the most outrageous idea he ever had. "Kes, send in the armoured tanks."

Kes was hesitant at first, he quietly flipped a different switch. This one leads to Aleena who was waiting for Kes on an update. "Do you think we have enough funding for that?"

"With the help from a well-trusted corporation I'm sure we can afford that kind of firepower," smiled Williams.

Aleena was shocked by the news. Kes spoke quietly into a mic he made while undercover. "Aleena, did you get that?"

"Every word," Aleena shivered in fear.

She hadn't felt any fear since she was almost raped when she was 19. Her past came back to haunt her. It was at midnight it happened, she exited a public toilet and was about to cross the street when a figure grabbed her head and dragged her behind a tool shed in a construction site. The mobian ripped her clothes as she screamed. The pain was intense in her groin and butt, her breasts were smothered with saliva and were lightly bitten. She limped in agony and cried with tears of torture as she cried for help.

After communicating with Aleena, Kes immediately switched off the other switch. And spoke into the other mic. "Send tanks to Commander Abraham Tower's residential area."

* * *

McOulen turned his head and spotted tanks approaching. He thought it was Rejoice sending backup...until he couldn't find Rejoice's name. When Rejoice was first introduced, not a single citizen on Mobius doesn't know whether Rejoice was a body or group. Mostly because the people who run it including McOulen don't want to give information whether it's vital or they think is useless.

Ainsley saw the tanks Williams sent and wasn't pleased with that. He was going so well and the last thing he wanted was help he didn't need. He switched the radio and spoke into the mic. "Williams, what the fuck is your problem? I have everything under control!"

Williams took the large mic attached to the radio and put his lips near the receiver. "I want it done fast and now."

"You said to tear up the place and I'm about to ice those bastards in any way possible."

"Sometimes I wonder. If you don't get it done you will be lying next to Lidenburgh's corpse in a freezer drawer."

Ainsley was appalled by Williams acting like a salesman who drank 2 glasses of whiskey while having a bad day at the office, if a salesman had one. And after hearing the words _freezer drawer_, he thought it was out of character for Williams to talk like that. Kes used the customised mic and spoke into it. "Send in backup at Abraham Tower's location."

* * *

A team from Rejoice headed towards the building in the harbour. Unlike GUN or SWAT, their uniform is entirely different. Instead of a helmet, vest or any other equipment those organisations have; they have energy shields which protect the user from bullets, explosions etc.; weapons consists of tranquilizer guns. They want the targets alive and kicking. They burst the door open and scanned the place, it was empty. Little did they know, Williams' men left a surprise for them. The leader spoke into his earphone. "Nobody's there the place is empty. Moving out now."

The person who received the message was the same person who witnessed the SWAT team getting killed by the chemical bomb. "Roger that, reporting to McOulen at once."

One of the team members walked into a blue laser which switched on detonators plated all over the building. A counter placed on the wall displayed a timer set for five seconds. As it ticks down the team headed to the exit. As the counter hits zero all the detonators exploded at the same time. The building exploded along with the deck it's standing on causing it fall into the sea.

* * *

Four armoured cars from GUN sped towards Williams' tanks, their canons fired at the tank in front of them. The ammo they used was strong enough to penetrate the armour. The tank was blown to pieces which alerted the pilots of the other tanks due to the vibration. That is until the explosion's waves blew the tanks causing them to turn on either sides. The door from one of the cars opened and the person who came out made Saoirse and Cian jaw-dropped. "Tikal?"

Tikal landed on her feet, she wore the same GUN uniform as Mina Mongoose's. She took a rifle and ran towards the marble statue while Ainsley was aiming for the mansion. Anthony and Nazo ran outside while Cian and Saoirse distract Ainsley. They fired at the helicopter, knowing that the glass is bulletproof. What Ainsley doesn't know is that Tikal is carrying armour piercing ammo. This was Tikal's first time using a sniper rifle. She found it different than what she learned from playing Silent Scope in the arcade. This was before she got involved rescuing Elias Acorn. She radioed in her earpiece, communicating to Nazo. "I'm taking the shot. Get Tower out of there."

Nazo and Anthony headed to Commander Tower giving him protection and support. He told them to head out the right. "The garage has an armoured limousine. It's strong enough to withstand hailing bullets."

Anthony and Nazo went to the garage after Tower gave them directions since the two never actually visited the mansion until now. The limousine was a typical stretch limo with bulletproof glass. Anthony took the wheel, Nazo jumped in from the roof and the limo crashed through the door. The noise alerted Ainsley, he spun around to the source of the sound. Tikal fired an amour piercing bullet through the glass which cut Ainsley's scalp. He fell out the door causing the helicopter to spin and drop its altitude. It headed towards the entrance gate, missing McOulen. Ainsley landed on the asphalt, he slowly got to his feet and drew his gun Saoirse and Cian ran out and each fired a bullet in each of Ainsley's legs.

Tikal looked at the wreck chopper and was amazed on the carnage. She pressed her earpiece and radioed in. "Chopper's taken out, the pilot's captured. McOulen is alive but injured, you might send an ambulance."

McOulen walked slowly to one of Williams tanks and opened the hatch. To his surprise it was empty, the tanks were robotised. A tank with the wrecked chopper on top exploded. The debris flew faster as cheetahs.


	10. Code Grey

Chapter 10

Code Grey

During the explosion, Tikal shielded herself with the statue. The debris flew past her and her hair fluttered violently. Nazo and Anthony ran out of the limo to check on her. GUN and SWAT arrived at the same time. SWAT took custody of Ainsley just before GUN did, it wasn't like them of taking a living mobian who knows about Williams without discussing with Tower or anybody. Anthony asked Tikal if she's alright.

"Never better," she said. "I heard about the attack so I thought I help."

"How's Mina Mongoose?" asked Nazo.

"Alright, she and Rouge weren't doing much thanks to Rejoice."

Cian and Saoirse walked over to where McOulen was. They ran to the human, hedgehog and echidna, Cian pointed to where McOulen was. "Guys, he's gone!"

They looked at the spotted where they last saw him, he was nowhere to be seen. Saoirse spat out "Injured people can't walk out scot-free."

"You think that's weird, SWAT just took custody of Ainsley without saying a word," said Tikal.

"Yeah, SWAT has a way of capturing a wanted fugitive. By the way Tikal, are you helping us?"

"Damn right. Along with Mina and Rouge."

Commander Tower walked out of the limo and explained why he brought her along. "I thought hiring Tikal might give you a bigger helping hand."

"That's why we enlisted," grinned Anthony.

Nazo took out his PDA and activated GPS. A blip appeared on screen. "I've managed to track where SWAT are heading, thanks to Aleena."

"I don't know what we'll do without her," smiled Tikal. "Right now I have to help Rouge and Mina deciding the fate of Theobald Williams. Let us know when to strike."

* * *

Rouge and Mina entered GUN HQ, they entered the auditorium and chose one of the computers. They carried bags containing their own equipment.

"We need to figure out Rejoice's reasons for taking over GUN," angered Mina.

"They did say they're taking over GUN so they can decide Williams' fate themselves," protested Rouge.

"That's what they want us to think."

Aleena walked into the room, Mina knew she would arrive on cue. Rouge was confused. "Did you bring her along?"

"I had to, I know little of hacking so I thought Aleena might do the job," answered Mina.

She looked at Aleena. "Do you think you can bypass Rejoice's mainframe and enter their databanks?"

"That I can do," Aleena answered. "I learned how to hack thanks to some troublesome teenagers who were filling their bank accounts with other people's money by using laptops."

Aleena sat at the computer and inserted a USB flash drive containing a rewritten programme. She pounded the keys with her fingers.

* * *

Ainsley was sitting uncomfortably in the SWAT van. He was sitting near the door with five SWAT members, two next to him and three across from him. He looked around he can see SWAT cars following behind, he couldn't see the front but can hear the sounds of moving cars He became curious on the situation. "Nice job, you could of at least shed some light on the situation."

The SWAT commander who was one of the three across from him, walked in front of him. Ainsley kept a straight face after seeing out of all the members of SWAT which are human, this one is older than the rest. "You better listen well."

Ainsley leaned forward indicating the commander that he's listening on what he's going to tell him. "People who capture me don't even try to make me listen. They just talk randomly, but you seem professional."

The commander was intimidated from those words. "You used to be an air force pilot,"

"And you know my background history. Somebody's done some research. GUN almost had me but you guys – can't cut a guy some slack."

"It's people like you who shouldn't smart talk."

"And you should. You're so pathetic."

The commander took it as a complement. "What you don't know is that Rejoice hasn't taken over SWAT so we got the chance to finish the job."

"So, that's why you got me, to kill Williams be recognised as the government group who managed to decide the fate of a convicted terrorist without the controversial Rejoice taking over and/or their assistance."

"Once we make you speak every word then-"

A large speeding lorry rammed into the left side of the SWAT van, damaging the passenger side. The van overturned on its side, flew off the road and landed near the interstate.

* * *

Aleena hacked into the databanks and came across some interesting information. "Hey take a look."

Mina and Rouge looked at the computer monitor. They found that the informant is actually in the warehouse where Williams is.

"How did you know where he is?" asked Mina.

"I managed to see him from the moment I looked at him," explained Aleena.

She explained when she was done with the day she went to a cafe and had a mocha. She was sipping the hot drink until she saw a human walking in and sitting next to a suspicious hare. She said that she overheard them about how SWAT, Theobald Williams and Rejoice are connected with each other. The hare also said that the bomb which blew up the apartment was meant for the SWAT team and the drug dealers. The hare said something that SWAT might be _crossing the line_; Aleena thought it might lead to something. After they left the cafe Aleena followed them. She hid behind some trash cans in an ally after seeing three figures approach them. They were Phil Peters, Hershey and Sir Charles; Aleena was surprised. She doesn't know whether they're the bad guys or undercover.

Rouge realised something. "Oh yeah, I remember. Hershey told Peters and Sir Charles that she needed them to find a way outsmarting Rejoice."

"That's what I heard," continued Aleena.

She said they were making a faux deal which both the hare and human don't know. The deal was that they will have the two work for them if they would tell Sir Charles and Peters about the drugs Ridenburgh took which killed him. The hare said he was the one who gave Ridenburgh the drugs but he said he doesn't know where he got them from. He said just had to deliver the drugs to a number of people mentioned on a list. He gave them the list which included Ridenburgh's name. They were about to be taken into custody until the human pulled a switchblade and aimed the blade towards Sir Charles. Aleena leapt and fired a bullet and the blade making it fly towards the wall. The human and hare made a dash and Hershey and Sir Charles followed. Aleena managed to follow them and as they passed through the alleys Aleena grabbed the human and managed to slip a GPS tracker in his jacket.

"Did you managed to look at his face?" asked Mina.

"Afraid not, I wasn't able to hold him down long enough. As for the hare...he just disappeared."

"What did Hershey and Sir Charles say?"

"They thanked me."

Aleena felt proud in helping a person via physical rather than verbally. She displayed a global map, zoomed in and a medium blip appeared. It was the same one on Nazo's PDA. "I managed to track SWAT's vehicles, including the vehicle where Ainsley's in."


	11. Round the Twist

Chapter 11

Round the Twist

Ainsley's sitting next to Cream the Rabbit. She's now twenty four; not a little girl anymore. Her clothes consist of ripped jeans and olive tank top. Cream is driving an armoured truck and he's sitting next to her. He didn't utter a word, he thought Cream is the sexiest thing he had ever seen.

Cream broke away from her usual attire when turned ten. Her relationship with Vanilla got a tad stale when she turned 17 at the moment she caught Cream doing drugs. Her recovery was slow, every time she sees her mother she thinks of her as an unworthy figure which should be erased from her memory.

One of the mobians a rabbit, grabbed Ainsley and pulled him over the seat while Cream's driving. The rabbit was holding a phone and placed it on Ainsley's cheek. "Talk."

Ainsley spoke in the receiver and who should it be but none other than Theobald Williams. "You're no longer needed."

"What do you mean?" asked Ainsley.

"After that screw-up you did, I decided to relocate since Rejoice are on to us."

"Wasn't it GUN who's willing to choose your fate?"

"Kes informed that Rejoice took over; I'm not taking a chance to continue our operations from where we are now."

"And me?"

"You heard what I just said."

Ainsley was talking about what he should do now that he failed Williams and he's in the arms of a group of rebels.

"Now that we've been located, it's about time we engage a counter attack."

The dial tone pierced his eardrum. He doesn't know what he should do now. He doesn't know that Cream has ideas him.

* * *

Nazo and Anthony arrived at the scene where the SWAT vehicles were. They found the wrecked lorry and overturned van. They were totalled, The front of the lorry was bashed in with broken lights; steam shot out of the radiator like a tea kettle; the front bumper was hanging on its side and bent a fifth way in. The van's right side is also bashed in, the collision with the front passenger side did the most damage. The driver's cab's empty and the door trailers were open.

They spotted corpses of numerous SWAT members. They were shot in the head; some were shot in the limb, leg and/or arm. Pools and streams of blood were all over the place. The cars were riddled with bullets with broken windows, slashed tyres, busted doors which indicated that a group knew more about SWAT than both GUN and Rejoice even thought of. They were also well-armed, since most of the bullet casings Nazo found were from M1 Carbine Rifles and only a few CAR-15 casings. From what Anthony and Nazo are looking at SWAT members didn't have much of a chance in preventing the group from taking Ainsley.

The two walked around the crime scene, seeing the massacre from an unknown enemy. They soon noticed a document with Rejoice's insignia on it. Nazo opened it, there were files on Williams' men. He found something else, it was more shocking than the other files he read. Anthony used his phone and contacted Tower. "Nazo has found something you need to know."

"Bring it to headquarters at once," answered Tower. "It might be helpful."

Nazo brought the file and climbed in one of the SWAT cars and Anthony followed.

* * *

Williams on the other hand has other plans, he went out the warehouse and was immediately picked up on Rouge's hidden surveillance cameras she installed before she left. The light on them bleeped and the recording was transmitted to her PDA.

Rouge picked up her PDA and looked at the footage. "Williams has left the building."

She looked at Mina and Aleena. "No pun intended."

"We know you're not trying to make a joke," forgave Aleena.

"Mina Theobald wouldn't leave his hideout especially if they're cameras hidden," said Mina. "He always hires the best people for the job. Not just on completing mission but also making sure that nobody is watching over him."

"I agree," pondered Rouge. "Maybe there's something he knows that we don't."

Rouge continues watching the footage, it shows Williams getting into what appears to be a stolen car. She can tell because the license plates were missing. "We need to tell Hershey about this."

Mina took out her cell phone and used speed dial. She put the phone on loud speaker. "Agent Hershey? It's Mina. Listen, Williams is on the move."

She looked at Rouge's PDA to see where he was heading. "He's heading towards the freeway in a stolen...Dodge Charger?"

Hershey was at the House of Acorns with Phil Peters and Sir Charles. None of the other members are there. Hershey was familiar with vehicle mentioned. "Did you say Dodge Charger?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Police reported a stolen car 4 months ago. It was a human who had a deep voice."

Aleena came to realise something. "Do you have any evidence?"

"Why do you ask Aleena?" wondered Hershey.

"I think I know this person."

"You might want to ask the police for that. You know I'm not a cop. I'll contact Cian and Saoirse to catch Williams."

Aleena noticed that Rouge was at her PDA. "I managed to ask the crime lab to send use the footage of the theft to see if we can identify you Mr. X."

She connected to the computer and uploaded the video and watched carefully. The person was speaking to a car dealer.

"Better crank up the volume just to hear the commotion," said Rouge.

* * *

"Glad to hear that you picked a Dodge Charger not many customers pick a Dodge. Most of them pick Chevrolet, Ford, Nissan, Daewoo..."

The figure reached in his back pocket and slowly pulled a Desert Eagle. He waited, he's a patient man. Not the kind who just pop a hole in a head and dashes from the scene. He's very skilled almost as though he was trained to handle situations like the one he's in. He even knows which firearm to use.

"I can give you the keys but you need to do some paper work." continued the salesman.

The figure dropped his arm holding the gun near his thigh. "That's what you salespeople think."

He swung his arm straight and pulled the trigger.

* * *

After hearing the person's voice, Aleena knew her hunch was right. "That's the person I spotted with Sir Charles and Phil Peters."

Mina scanned on the figure and rotated the image what the three saw who Mr. X is, their faces looked like they had seen a mangled corpse. Their expression was unbearable.

* * *

Cian and Saoirse were finding Williams on the freeway. They're using a GUN tracking system. They were about to make a left turn until a minivan rammed them from the right. Their Range Rover almost flew over the edge luckily Saoirse managed to steer towards the assailant. Cian fired a shotgun and the rear tyre burst like soap bubble. The minivan skidded into oncoming traffic, an oil tanker rammed it from behind causing it slid towards the nearby exit. It overturned, came off the road and landed on a railroad track. The driver and passengers suffered from numerous broken bones and blood loss. The driver can see Saoirse approaching, he was about to draw his gun but a speeding cargo train tore the vehicle in half. The train didn't stop and just kept on going.

Saoirse and Cian ran towards the scene of destruction, there were bodies and metal over the tracks. Cian noticed one of the corpses, it was Gar. He was wearing a Rejoice uniform, same goes for the rest. Saoirse spotted a GUN uniform near the driver's seat. They came to a conclusion, Gar is the person working for both sides for idiots.


	12. Beggars can be Choosers

Chapter 12

Beggars can be Choosers

Scourge went inside a restaurant and ordered a cup of coffee, dark. He was trying to recover from the trauma after witnessing the destruction of his birthplace. It was the one place he could come to whenever he has a personal crisis. He can remember most of his childhood spending time with his parents, enjoying the home cooked meals, watching TV etc. Nobody around him cared one bit; they were too busy trying to cope with the events that just happened.

A familiar face walked towards Scourge and sat next to him, it was Cream. He wasn't surprised. "You're here to tell about Ainsley aren't you?"

"How did you know?" asked Cream.

"I'm a member of GUN, didn't you forget?"

"Unlike my mother. She's overprotective before I was high."

"You're not the only person who had a bad experience."

"My bad experience was all in the past, yours is more recent. You'll know the difference once you put yourself in my place."

Scourge didn't bother listen to her. He was so down in the dumps that he felt like his entire life was just a game made by an 8-year-old. "If you were me you'll might be more desperate."

"You were created from Chaos Energy, how could have a family?"

"I broke into a virtual simulator and see if I had a real life. It created everything I wanted."

"What's this got to do with the apartment that's been shown all over the news?"

"I just randomly picked it, it was nothing special."

For a moment, Cream thought she was going to feel sympathy for Scourge. She quickly kept it to herself without showing it. She never cared a single thing about anything but herself, she keeps reminding herself that she's not a girl anymore. Although what she's saying next is unrelatable, she just thought it might take Scourge's mind off of the incident. "Don't you think it's weird of someone taking a dose of heroin, ecstasy and morphine mixed together?"

"Suppose so, where did you hear about it?"

"I hired one of my men to go undercover impersonating as a GUN soldier to find that double crosser who's making sides A and B a bunch of idiots. Who by the way is working for side C.?"

Scourge sipped his cup, for a moment he thought he burned his tongue. Cream didn't care one bit, she sometimes thinks about something after seeing what she saw, she was a child back then. Her mind is more concentrated on the task at hand.

Scourge did some thinking. "That dose could actually kill a person. Ridenburgh couldn't have fallen into a coma."

"You think Williams' men have something to do with it?"

"Probably and maybe Rejoice and SWAT are involved. That reminds me, what have you been doing?"

"Is it that important?"

Scourge can see how secretive cream is. He knows that Cream should speak to him, what he doesn't know is that Cream lost faith in those around her. Like a spider with all of its legs pulled off. He refrained himself and continued. "Some people want to know Cream, you're not Angelyne."

Cream knew Scourge is right, she had been keeping things to herself for so long. "Aren't you going to capture Williams?"

"As of now he's being pursued by-"

"Saoirse and Cian. I doubt they'll get him during a hot pursuit. He's too smart to make a getaway."

"What do you mean?"

Cream got out of her seat just as the empty cup hit the saucer. "Follow me if you want to know."

* * *

They went about to head for her van until Scourge spotted a familiar face. It was a member of Rejoice who witnessed the apartment incident. Scourge remembered seeing him after the explosion. They were about question him until the Rejoice agent gave chase. Scourge and Cream ran out the door and didn't bother take Cream's van. Both were energetic and have terrific stamina. The Rejoice agent struggled to keep going, he felt a stitch in his abdomen and appeared as though he was about collapse. He had no experience in running and sprinting.

It was a long chase but they managed to catch the agent at Rowlington Park. Scourge leapt on his and the two landed on the hard brittle cement path.

"Hey!" yelled the agent. "You're breaking my arm!"

"Struggle and I'll break both of them!" threatened Scourge. "Tell me what the fuck you were doing at Einklein Street."

The agent can feel his arm breaking slowly. "I was doing an assignment, to know who was the leader of the drug ring in that apartment."

"Been there, done that. Your boys were late for that."

Cream pulled the agent's hair. "Tell if that's got to do with Theobald Williams."

"McOulen thought it was, he just said to follow every GUN squad and find their weaknesses."

"That's another reason why Rejoice is controversial," said Scourge.

Cream pulled the agent on his feet and dragged him to the restaurant. "We'll be taking you for questioning, he's all yours Scourge."

"With pleasure," Scourge said as he cuffed the agent and put him in the back seat.

Cream climbed in her van, one of her men was sitting next to her. "Any ideas on what should we do with Ainsley?"

"Nothing at the moment," Cream replied.

* * *

The Rejoice agent was in the interrogation room with Julie-Su and Phil Peters. The agent told them what he told to Scourge but Julie-Su and Peters thought it wasn't enough. Peters told the agent what he doesn't know. "That building was the same apartment were a drug bust took place, I hope you boys knew that."

"We don't," the agent said in an honest way.

This surprised Julie-Su a lot more than Peters, he wanted an answer that he's been searching for. "So you don't know about one of your men killed by Fuller, one of Williams' men."

"We did sent one of our own to see Sir Charles and Peters. To tell them that they should tell GUN to step down and let Rejoice capture or terminate Williams, or there will be consequences."

Julie-Su leaned towards the agent with a serious look on her face. "You tell McOulen that he'll be prosecuted along with you and your friends if they pose any more threats to us."

"You should know," continued the agent. "Rejoice and SWAT are now tracking Williams and his men. They left their hideout and relocated near Soleanna. It's an abandoned factory formerly owned by Qenatia Org."

"Better contact Nazo, Anthony, Saoirse and Cian. Tell where Williams is and make sure there are no delays. This is our big moment."

"What about him?" Julie-Su asked about the agent.

"Put him in a holding cell until further notice."


	13. Snake Eyes

Chapter 13

Snake Eyes

Rejoice and SWAT are surrounding the factory, they were waiting for Williams to arrive. Hershey is disguised a SWAT commander and waiting for McOulen to give the word. Not Bernard, but his son Archibald. She was told by Aleena on what they were willing to do with Williams. She can feel the tension in her hands, this is it, no more delays or errors.

Just as Hershey thought a creature's going to puncture though her chest, she heard her phone ringing. She took of her helmet, having her face turned away as she answered it. Aleena was on the other line "Hershey, glad you didn't leave. Listen there's important information you need to know. Rejoice and SWAT are working together to catch Williams."

Hershey was jaw-dropped after hearing those words. "How's that possible?"

"That's we want to know."

Archibald McOulen walked out of an armoured car and met Hershey but he doesn't know that at all. "I'm doing whatever it takes to make sure that you and Rejoice can choose Williams' fate. Now that my father is out of the equation, I'm giving you the word."

The words confused Hershey, does it mean he wants to take over Rejoice? Is he working for an unknown foe? She didn't have time to worry about that. She signalled the team to enter the rear door. The Rejoice commander signalled his team to enter the front entrance. Both of them were about to ram the doors until they hear a car driving nearby. Both commanders told their teams to hold their positions. Williams got out of the car and headed for the third entrance. As soon as the door went shut, both commanders told their teams to ram the doors. The noise alerted everybody in the building. Williams ran with a gun in his hand shouting, "Where's Kes?"

* * *

Anthony & Nazo arrived at a different building, it was a rustic construction site. There hasn't been any activity since the killing of the entire crew. The person responsible was the same person who owns the site. There were no leads that brought the man to justice. They entered and spotted Kes with Tikal, Mina and Rouge.

"There's something you want to tell us," Nazo said without hesitation.

"Afraid so," said Rouge. "After doing research, we learned that there's an error in the databanks."

"How could there be an error?" Anthony asked. "Did somebody compromised it?"

"The same person who's working for Williams, Rejoice and imposing as one of GUN."

"You know Arthur Mongoose?" wondered Kes.

"Mina Mongoose's dad," Nazo answered.

"It turns out that Arthur's boss behind the artefacts shipments doesn't work for Theobald Williams he is actually Bernard McOulen's son."

This alarmed Nazo and Anthony. That's not all, there were more surprises coming around.

"Saoirse and Cian contacted us about the totalled van," informed Tikal. "The uniforms were supposed to be used by Rejoice, they just replicas of the GUN uniforms but with their logo instead of ours. They might be also connected to the stealing of illegal shipments."

"Guess it wasn't a distraction at all," concluded Nazo.

* * *

At the Council of Acorn, Phil Peters addressed the other members about what's happening so far. "Right now Rejoice has teamed with SWAT to kill Williams. GUN has come in to assist in disguise so McOulen doesn't know. I don't know what will happen but Hershey will give me the details once this blows over."

Rotor has some concerns. "What if it fails and Williams escapes?"

"It has to work otherwise..."

"It's back to square one," interrupted Dylan.

Sir Charles agreed to a statement from a council member. "You got it right. Pity Hamlin did think until his demise."

Rosemary Prower thought the same thing. "It's almost as though he lost faith."

Dylan reached for something under the table. "Actually, he lost patience."

He drew a pistol and fired at Penelope Platypus. She fell into Rotor's arms and four dogs grabbed Sir Charles while four salamanders aimed their machine guns at the council. They watched Sir Charles being taken away by a traitor helplessly. Rotor was surprised that Penelope was alive, she removed her uniform exposing a bullet-proof vest.

* * *

Saoirse and Cian jumped through the windows armed with machine guns. A henchman fired by their feet and Hershey fired at his chest. Williams' men fired and threw grenades at Rejoice soldiers and were killed in an instant. Williams is about to be cornered until one of his men grabbed him and the two attempt to escape. A SWAT soldier fired his machine gun and the bullets hit the escapees' backs.

More cronies fired and killed two Rejoice teams. A GUN soldier tossed a frag grenade and four henchmen flew into the wall. Saoirse and Cian split up and headed to the upper floor. An enemy used a sniper rifle to fire at Hershey. He was about to go in for the kill but was cut off from two shots in his rib cage from the two dragons. Glass tubes of colourless liquid slid out of his pockets with sticky labels.

After two more minutes of gunplay, silence filled the air. Nobody cheered or applauded even if Archibald McOulen entered. He was about to give congrats but then a GUN soldier disguised as a Rejoice agent walked towards Williams' corpse noticing a tear under his chin, it's a prosthetic mask. He slid his fingers underneath. He took off the mask and was shocked to see the person's real appearance. "Mark Ridenburgh?"

This alerted Archibald and everybody else. Hershey used her earphone to contact Nazo. "You're not going to believe it, GUN soldier Ridenburgh is the person responsible."

"There's something you should know as well. There are two people including Ridenburgh who aren't working for Williams, GUN, SWAT or Rejoice."

The GUN soldier in disguise walked to Hershey holding one of the glass tubes she examined the label and spoke to Nazo. "It appears that Ridenburgh was injected with a serum that slows down the heart rate to simulate death while in actuality the victim is alive. I found it in one of the men Saoirse and Cian shot."

Hershey's phone ran and she answered. Mina Mongoose is on the line. "Hershey, did you find out-"

"That Ridenburgh and another person are responsible, yes."

"I checked the hospital records, the drugs he used are real and the amount used did give him an overdose which we both know it's intentional."

"Thanks reminding me Mina."

"And you should know this as well. Dylan kidnapped Sir Charles Hedgehog."

Hershey pressed the loudspeaker just as Mina reported the bad news. She did it to prove that Rejoice were four steps behind the public enemy.


	14. Disintegrated

Chapter 14

Disintegrated

The real Theobald Williams met up with Ainsley who is tied to a chair in one of the warehouses in the harbour. Ainsley was incredibly pissed. "You took long enough."

"You know that there's a dead man impersonating me," reminded Williams. "The same one who used some of my cronies in that abandoned building that's underneath sea water with 1/50th of Rejoice. And he sent some of them just to be six feet under."

"The bitch that looked like she fucked her own parents will be returning in a short time. You better untie me before she returns."

Williams found a large shard of glass and rubbed the sharpest edge against the ropes. Ainsley felt the scratches on his arms and legs, he didn't mind that he loved receiving pain where by accident or on purpose. Williams has something Ainsley needs to know about. "I have someone who will cover your trail."

Ainsley was confused "What about yours?"

Williams gave him a severe look telling him he's the leader. "OK Williams, you know how to escape without a trace."

"Not only that but I also brought another _someone_ who can manipulate the justice system."

Two familiar faces entered the light which didn't surprised the terrorist. Williams didn't like the idea of having surprises for the people he's working with. Those figures were Geoffrey St. John and Dylan. Ainsley felt sceptical on the hired persons. He doesn't have faith in the people chosen by others who assist him. He chooses his associates by his tastes over experience.

"I have Sir Charles hostage," Dylan told Williams.

Ainsley was far from impressed. "You sure know how to manipulate minus the suspicion. I heard about you St. John, I don't think you could have saved those passengers in that subway train."

"It was a difficult task, the explanation on how I saved them was a lie." Geoffrey didn't think that Anthony and Nazo would believe him. They didn't hear his full sentence just as they were about to kill High Man.

Another figure approached it was Oscar "Porker" Lewis, a pig who's a close friend to the late Johnny Lightfoot. He wasn't the traumatised Freedom Fighter he used to be after he was captured and almost got killed.

"So, another guest has been invited," thought Ainsley.

"I came for revenge," said Porker.

"Didn't you resign from the Freedom Fighters after that traumatising abduction?" wondered Dylan.

"I was. The ones responsible for taking me prisoner were the Brotherhood of Metallix. I was at the Miracle Planet for an entire month thanks to them. But since they were defeated by Chaotix and rescued me, I decided to put my vengeance on another evil entity that also took me hostage, Rouge the Bat."

"Where were you taken when Rouge got you?"

"I was held up in the Haunted Hill Zone. I hired Ridenburgh to take down SWAT and Rejoice in a disguise I myself made."

Porker opened a huge bag and pulled out a costume with a mask. Inside revealed circuit boards in both outfit and mask. Porker is a technical genius when he was a member of the freedom fighters.

"This disguise I made can make the user become any person he impersonates depending on the DNA being used."

"So you're the person responsible," realised Williams. "Of course this means that I have to silence you permanently." He made his statement sound like a threat.

Porker tried to persuade him. "I think I can pay your debt by working with you which I highly doubt since I claimed to be responsible for being involved in using people."

"Now that GUN is on our hands Ainsley should take charge as one of the SWAT squad leaders," ordered Dylan.

Ainsley liked that idea, can't say the same for Porker. "Listen council of shit faces, I'm about to make amends-"

"Nobody's interested in your fucking details!" angered Williams. "GUN's about to have my ass baked and all you could think about is trying to negotiate with me? If I were you I would listen to whoever's in charge and ask later."

Porker now knew not to mess with the big boss in any form. He had experience with Sonic the Hedgehog as the leader, he used to be his friend back then. He agreed to Williams' statement and got his shit together.

"Now that we got this _debate_ sorted," said Ainsley. "Shall we head to our guest?"

"Sir Charles, right," embarrassed Dylan. He's sometimes absent-minded whenever he's not part of the council.

There's an escape boat outside, what Geoffrey knows and the others don't is that he rigged the fuel line to leak slowly, so that he can light the gasoline and kill all those on board. Geoffrey has a plan in store. He's not planning to take over Williams' organisation, what he is planning however seem consequential.

* * *

Archibald McOulen wasn't pleased with the outcome, even Hershey knew that he'll be pissed. SWAT left the premise leaving Archibald alone with Hershey. The emptiness in the building filled his mind which made him distracted. A slow beeping can be heard behind Hershey she turned and noticed and blinking green light with brown and purple wires. She ran, grabbed Archibald's arm, busted through the door and leapt off the ground just as the warehouse became incinerated.

Anthony and Nazo arrived on the scene and ran to check on them. Rouge, Mina, Tikal & Kes also came to them in an SUV. Nazo helped Hershey on her knees and Anthony assisted Archibald. Nazo whispered what Kes told him in her ear, Anthony made sure Archibald doesn't know about what the hedgehog is giving to the cat. Kes went over to check on them, Anthony walked over to them and asked him something. "How did you know the uniforms in that van?"

"When I was undercover, I saw Gar and another crony loading the van with counterfeit GUN uniforms. I also found that the Rejoice uniforms are real," informed Kes.

"What do you know about the illegal shipments?" asked Nazo.

"Based on the files I looked over back at HQ, they explained that those shipments were originally supposed to be delivered to Williams but some group of humans and mobians hijacked and gave the goods to Rejoice. There wasn't enough evidence to prove to that they hired the group or they acted on their own."

Tikal's phone rang, after answering it she received bad news. "Phil Peters just called, he said that Sir Charles was kidnapped."

"How's that possible?" asked Mina.

"Phil said Dylan shot Penelope Platypus just before an armed group of men broke in and snatched him."

Archibald went back to his car and it drove off in a fast speed. Anthony and Nazo helped Hershey into their vehicle. Rouge told them about the kidnapping and both vehicles drove in the opposite direction of where Archibald is going.


	15. Overanalysis

Chapter 15

Overanalysis

Saoirse and Cian spotted the two cars speeding down the freeway both driven by Anthony and Tikal. Each one stopped each vehicle and climbed inside. Hershey sat up straight despite being mildly injured from the explosion. Nazo used an on board computer to search through the databanks on possible location where Sir Charles might be held.

* * *

Scourge arrived at the warehouse were Ainsley is held captive. Instead of entering the place, he entered the building straight across. He witnessed Cream loading up her Uzis along with four of her assistants. Scourge was curious; he walked slowly and spoke in a quiet voice as he knew something's happening. "Are you being prepared?"

"Williams, Dylan and some swine are with Ainsley in that building," whispered Cream.

"Do they know you're here?"

"We hid as soon we heard cars driving in. There's an important piece of information you must know: they have Sir Charles Hedgehog in the cargo bay of that exploded ship."

Scourge found the ship, it was the S.S. Domus, the same cruise liner that one of High Man's gangs took over and set explosives. It has been used for investigating on what detonators were used and how they entered craft. "I better contact Hershey and the others and tell them to keep quiet about this so Williams doesn't escape."

Scourge used a nearby telephone, he contacted Nazo and told him where Sir Charles is located. "I must also tell you that Dylan and Ainsley are also there. Cream is here with me just in case you need help.

The cars arrived slowly making less noise as possible. A single GUN squad surrounded the rustic liner while Hershey and the other covered the warehouse. Cream joined in with the mobians.

"Where are your henchmen?" asked Rouge.

"Geoffrey St. John & Theobald Williams killed them all," said Cream in a serious voice. "They poisoned the drinks and later silenced them."

"St. John is in on us?"

"It appears that he lied about saving those hostages in that subway train."

Dylan, Geoffrey, Porker and Ainsley were about to make their escape until one of their mobians got shot in the head by Hershey. Geoffrey sent in SWAT to take care of the problem. Cian and Saoirse jolted for the wreck. Cian signalled the leader to enter. The dragons and soldiers searched the area for traps. Numerous enemies fired from different angles. Cian and Saoirse went to find Sir Charles while the soldiers kept the nemesis at bay.

They entered the cargo bay and found Sir Charles surrounded by explosives connected by tripwires and lasers. They slowly slid underneath avoid contact with their tails and claws, lifted their limbs above making sure their claw and toe nails won't come in contact. They felt sweat on their bodies once they reached the difficult parts. Once they stepped in the center with Sir Charles, they didn't stop for a sigh of relieve and untied the political figure.

"We better leave now," hurried Saoirse. "Antony and Nazo are with GUN to kill Williams."

"I should tell you that SWAT are working for Rejoice and St. John," informed Sir Charles.

Cian used his headphone and spoke. "Rouge. We managed to rescue Sir Charles we're escorting him to safety."

"Roger that," Rouge replied.

"Williams must of recruit a lot of terrorists over the years," Mina struggled.

"Makes you wonder what he's been doing while he was hiding," theorised Cream. She approached with her Uzis.

"Of course Mark used some of his recruits to his advantages," continued Scourge.

"Now that we got extra help, there's no going back," Hershey prepared herself.

They burst through separate doors as soon as Cian and Saoirse helped Sir Charles in one the unoccupied vehicles owned by GUN. They didn't wanna be mistaken for terrorists. Each of the 8 "heroes" split to cover the area more. Until one of them noticed something wrong.

"What happened to Kes?" wondered Tikal.

"Last time I saw him he was in the vehicle," said Nazo.

Williams and Porker ran for the escape boat. Porker fell into the pier after seeing Kes firing a shot. All that was left is a dead swine with salt water dyed with blood.

Williams stopped in front of Kes, he could reach for his loaded gun since Kes has him at gun point. It was an intense moment for both friend and foe. "You people finally had me caught in a mosh."

"8 years of avoiding capture and that's all you can say?" confused Kes.

"I spend most of my time recruiting and strategizing, 6 years later I noticed the people who joined slowly disappeared by some triple crossing dick."

"Mark Ridenburgh is a triple crosser?"

"Unlike and double crosser, Mark betrayed GUN and Rejoice and thought taking over my operations will accomplice his goals. I only figured it when one of my turncoats brought me photos."

"What were you doing with Oscar "Porker" Lewis?"

"I was going to terminate him but you already taken care of that."

"And Dylan and Ainsley?"

"Don't care for those dipshits. They have their own goals just like Porker impersonating with Mark. You're probably not surprised that both he and Mark switch when their _men _weren't looking around. Doubt you're doing it to be a hero, get a promotion or even a huge cash settlement; you're doing it for purposes that will be terrorized once that re-"

Kes was almost threatened by Williams' words until a sudden blast distracted him and pulled the trigger after Williams almost lost his balance. Williams felt a deep hole in his lung, started to feel oozy, gasping for breath and unable figure where he's going. He slipped on the second step on the pier and with a loud clank, he hit the escape boat and slowly sank in the water. Kes can see the fuel line leaking. He lit a zippo lighter and tossed it in the water making a line of fire leading to the boat creating an explosion incinerating both the boat and dead echidna.

Nazo and Anthony fired at Dylan and Ainsley escaping, they avoided being hit as they escaped. Scourge needed to get some off his chest. "Cream, how did Williams and St. John find Ainsley?"

"I tipped him off so I can bring you here," explained Cream.

Just as soon as the last of the terrorist are down, a sniper peeked through the roof and aimed his rifle at Rouge. He was about to shoot when Tikal and Mina fired at him.

After clearing out the building, they met Kes near the blazing wreck. "No need to worry about Williams."

"Wouldn't have caught him if it hadn't been for Cream," smiled Scourge.

"Pleasure," smiled Cream. She felt relieved after everything she did.

Hershey has a concern that needs to fix. "Now Ainsley and Dylan are wanted enemies who've escaped."

Tikal's radio went static and a voice is heard. "Attention GUN Soldiers and Agents, Dylan and Ainsley have been found. We're going in."

* * *

A police squad is outside an office building in Soleanna. As soon as they opened the door, they found a shocking surprise. Dylan was lying down with his throat and wrists slit. His eyes were open and his body is lying in a pool of blood.

Ainsley now on the run and has the authority to take over SWAT as the leader. He panted as he's about to hid and strike once the heat dies down. Unknown to him that he's spotted by Bunnie Rabbot and Sally Acorn.


End file.
